User talk:ShroomstagramUser
ok i will join your quiz Heavenly mild cone, i'd like to apoligise for spamming the show: TDPI, i was trying to get followers( and some lemonade ) to make first sucesses, if you don't accept, then i will have a final apearance: episode 5, please comment back if you accept or not because the reason i am doing this because starfruit1 told me that i was "spamming".Thediamondtree (talk) 00:50, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure if I want to continue with the competition. Fire 01:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC)FireBlade45 Thediamondtree Smoking spikerock removed my quotesThediamondtree (talk) 13:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Idea I won't be participating for Season 2 due to the fact that I have other things to deal with in my life. Considering the fact that I'm not that active on this wiki that makes for hard for me to get the challenges. I don't know why I was voted off considering I'm dealing with school. So, for those reason I will not be returning as Repeater for Season 2. Fire 18:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Fire 18:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC)FireBlade45 Total Drama thing Episode 1 It was a little gross at the end, but eh. gandalf there is the best, though. i like that guy. Thank god gandalf wasnt voted off. a cannon, HOW DID NOBODY DIE? I didn't like that guy, anyways. sound effects are wierd. finished watching it. yeah, thanks for showing me it, not sure what to think of it. Tallgentleman23 (talk) 02:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC) WinterMagnet I'm sorry Ok what ever you say --Smoking.spikerock (talk) 13:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Quote\(^o^)/YES！__~\(≧▽≦)/~__(⊙o⊙) blah yeah, actually. you can join if you want.Tallgentleman23 (talk) 21:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Is there anyway I can help with TDPI? Like the chef of the TDPI? Fire 01:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC)FireBlade45 Episode 2 Sorry, I haven't gotten around to speak with you. but I did manage to watch episode 2. It was fine. I guess the Drama thing is starting to make an appearance. Why is it that the show hates Gandalf? I'll miss him. But yeah, the first episode caught my eye more, really. Hopefully next episode will be a little better for me. Again, I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to speaking with you. School has been a piece of work.Tallgentleman23 (talk) 18:14, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I was banned from The Lawn until tomorrow, fortunately no block. See you tomorrow! Also, say to Thezombiemelon that I'm not underaged. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 00:29, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I would join but no Citron.--CitronOrange (talk) 04:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good!--CitronOrange (talk) 04:25, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi! You should eliminate Sunflower, since the guy who played it (IvyLover) has been eaten by the zombies. Also, do you know how to use a wordbubble? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 00:58, October 1, 2014 (UTC) So, it worked? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) A fail again? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) About Profile No worries It's fine HEAVENLY!!!! I have a bone to pick with you! Starfruit X is male, and you mixed up Y's and X's hats. Y has the beard thing, X has the star hat thing. StarFruit101 (talk) 02:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Facebook What is my chance of making to the All-stars season? Dat Plants Who Destroys (talk) 02:13, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Dat Plants Who Destroys Revern here. (talk) 03:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chinese Dark Ages I did not rub it in your face. I just stated the translations. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 01:47, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for that, my tablet will be fixed because it crashed. That is why I cannot be active. I will use my laptop then, it's hard to write here. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 20:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) You make bathtime lots of fun What I said on chat was a joke. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 01:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) About NARSA... Welcome back! Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 21:43, November 26, 2014 (UTC) OK. Have fun. When you will come back? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 22:05, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Can you help me to finish WT? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 21:13, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I knew it was fake, but who can be that stupid to put Sugar Bit** in the Final 2? Aside from the writers. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I know! Dawn vs Lindsay finale would be awesome. However, the wirters would put one of their pets instead *cough* Owen *cough*. And I purchased Sap-fling already. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:16, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 05:21, December 5, 2014 (UTC)